Twisted paths
by Rikaya
Summary: GW/AU Yaoi and higher rating in later chapters:A youth whose mastered the art of giving death is chased down, caught, and held captive. A rebellion in waiting may cause this youth to become an unlikely Hero or be the cause of an utimely death.
1. Capture

Author's Note: Alright lesse here, First off I do not own Gundam Wing, as most of the authors on this site do not, I've no claim on it. However, I do claim this storyline and any twists, turns and lurches that it may take..they are MINE! Lol  
  
Second off, I'd like to thank you for reading. It means a lot that my lil fic was chosen for your enjoyment. So saying, please R/R even if it's a flame lemme know what you think.  
  
Ummmm thirdly ^^;;;; I wound up adding more to the first chapter ^^;;; at first it was going to be the second, but o.O I figured it'd fit better with the first. Gomen  
  
Arigatou, now on with the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The wind howled with a primal fury as the storm struck against the makeshift shelter. Hiiro lie huddled inside, curled into a corner, his back against the wall, gaze locked onto the entrance. For weeks, he had been pushing through these woods stopping only when the storms forced him. Once the storms receded, however, he was sure to start back up again.  
  
They were following him, that much he was sure of, but with the rains being as strong as they were, he knew that their search had been stalled. For a moment, he tried to remember why they were chasing him. Unfortunately, the reason had failed to come to mind.  
  
Muttering a dark curse into the cold night, Hiiro sniffled and wrapped his cloak tighter about himself. In the silence of the rain, he rested there. Waiting for the pattering to lull him to sleep. It was the only chance for rest; for awhile at least and even though he pushed himself, he knew when he had to stop.  
  
Just as he was beginning to drift off, a loud crack tore through the forest. Alerted, Hiiro's body tensed and he waited, trying to see if he could catch any more sounds. The rain had stopped as suddenly as it had started, giving the boy a feeling that it was mage induced. The area about was deathly still, the animals within having been silenced at the sound.  
  
Suddenly a voice cut into area, "Marsk has he been found yet?"  
  
"No," a brusquer voice intoned, "The devil's left us little of a trail to follow."  
  
"Well I'm sure he's in this area. So, keep searching." The first returned.  
  
Hearing this, Hiiro shifted a bit, careful not make any noise, and drew a dagger from its sheath. Quietly, he waited in his little patch of brush. A formidable form crouched and ready to attack.  
  
Sharp cobalt eyes watched as one of the searchers neared with a sharp stave in hand. The hunted remained where he was, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly it came. The searcher drew back the stave and plunged it into the bushes.  
  
With a quick motion, Hiiro dodged and grabbed the stave. Insuring that his grip was firm, he gave a hefty pull and dislodged the weapon from the guard. Before the guard's balance was regained, Hiiro sprung from the bushes and fluidly sliced the jugular of the, now weaponless, man.  
  
A loud shout drew Hiiro's focus from the dying man, to another. This one, suprisingly, had no armour and was clad in only a simple black uniform, with a bit of navy embroidery on the sleeves. Intense violet eyes blazed as the man, no boy… perhaps no older than he, motioned for the guards to surround him. Tearing his gaze from the imposing figure, Hiiro's eyes narrowed and his body lowered, tensing, as he prepared to face those who surrounded him. In front of the amassing group of guards, another joined the figure in black.  
  
"Is this him?" the other questioned dully, dark eyes seeming to size him up.  
  
"Yes," replied the man in black, his watchful gaze settling on him in a way that caused shivers to tickle their way across his spine "This is the boy the princess had asked us to retrieve."  
  
A small frown appeared on the others seemingly implacid face, and as he stood there Hiiro recognized him to be a mage. The flourish of embroidery and intricate patterns on his multicolored robes depicted that. Despite the fact that he hadn't came across many mages in his line of work, his training had taught him, quite extensively, how to recognize the accursed magic users.  
  
"Alright," the mage stated with a wave of his hand, "he'll have be subdued"  
  
Having momentarily been distracted by the conversation, Hiiro's attention was again returned to the guards. Eyes narrowing, his feet slid along the wet ground into a fighting stance as he prepared once more to defend himself, however, when one of guards lunged at him, the boy found that he couldn't move, his body paralyzed. Suppressing a snarl, dark eyes fell closed and he began to concentrate. As he had thought, his immobility was caused by a spell. His eyes fluttering open, Hiiro broke the simple spell by a sheer act of will and dodged the oncoming at the last minute, causing the guard to go sprawling on the ground.  
  
With deftness only one of his profession could master, Hiiro spun, the ball of his foot firmly placed on the ground beneath him, and lodged a throwing knife into the nearest throat. Another knife appearing in hand, he prepared to throw it at the next when suddenly, his world went black and he found himself crumpling to the damp ground.  
  
Another frown accenting the mage's face, he walked over to the fallen boy. Leather boots whispering over the forest floor. Sticking out a hand, the magic user gently placed two fingers at the base of the boy's jawline. Seemingly satisfied, he stood and gave a nod to the other waiting.  
  
At the nod, the boy in black motioned for the guards to back off. He then approached the mage and peered down at the captive.  
  
"Geez Wu, what the hell did you do to him?" the violet eyed youth questioned, his gaze lifting to the mage, a slender chocolate brow arched.  
  
The mage, now identified as WuFei, twitched his eye and narrowed obsidian orbs at the other, before speaking. His voice dark with warning, "Call me that again Maxwell and you may find yourself the same way."  
  
The dark clad boy, Duo, shrugged carelessly, "I'm sure that Sir Kushrenada would appreciate the gesture," he stated his tone sardonic, "I –am- his top officer after all."  
  
"Though how you got that position is a wonder," WuFei muttered unceremoniously as he stood from his kneeling position beside the fallen.  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed mock hurt flavoring his voice.  
  
The mage snorted softly at the others protest, knowing that he wasn't truly hurt. He then motioned for guards to get the wagon they'd brought with them. It wouldn't do to have the prisoner escaping while they were bringing him back to the palace. Obediently the guards dove into thick forest to retrieve the desired object.  
  
Eyes following the aplomb motion of the guards, Duo shifted his weight to his other foot and spoke tritely to WuFei, "Why do you suppose the princess wants this boy?" His slender form moved closer to the afore mentioned, kneeling down to inspect him.  
  
Shrugging, WuFei watched Duo's lithe movements. It really wasn't –too- hard to see how the boy gained his position. Despite the boy's act of idiocy, he was quite brilliant. "Who knows, it probably has to do with rivalry between the Sanq kingdom and Mythlind. He looks like an assassin."  
  
Duo's lips turned downward at the lethal word. An assassin at this point could mean danger to their plans, nevermind the princess. Standing, he flipped his braid over his shoulder, "Do you really think he is? An assassin I mean."  
  
WuFei gave another shrug in response. Having guessed Duo's thoughts, he too knew what dangers an assassin would hold. Turning, he watched as the guards drew forth the wagon. A cage rested soundly on top. As the guards dutifully pulled it forward, WuFei crouched down and hefted the boy up, surprised at his weight. Despite the boy's small frame, he was rather heavy.  
  
Once WuFei got the boy into the cage, Duo stepped forward, closing the small distance between them, and promptly shut the iron door. Stepping away once more, Duo looked over the cart and cage combo. It had been a gift from the princess, to ensure the capture of the boy. Frowning deeply, Duo turned to face the mage, "Do you think it will hold him?"  
  
WuFei gave a silent huff of exasperation and began readying things to move out, "You ask too many questions Maxwell." He returned darkly, annoyed by the other youth's questioning.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" Duo muttered incredulously, as he shifted over to the fallen guards, collecting their items. "A pity, he managed kill two of the guard," He mused unwittingly, his mind already bouncing to another subject.  
  
After what seemed like ages later, the boy awakened. A dim, flickering, warm light on his face suggested a fire. The feeling of a steely cold beneath him, causing him to suppress a shudder, suggested he was no longer on the ground. Not wanting whoever else happened to be around to know he was awake, Hiiro closed his eyes and began focusing on his breathing, making sure to even it out as he roused himself to full consciousness.  
  
Fully alert, he began to allow what senses he had, eyes obviously being closed, to extend beyond his current area. The air had the sweet scent of greens and the smell of the passed rain mingled with that of the fire's smoke thickly about. Allowing these facts to assimilate within is mind, Hiiro determined he was still in the forest. A slight musky smell told him that horses were nearby and he wasn't alone.  
  
A soft whinny affirmed the thought and Hiiro turned his focus to his hearing. There was a slight shuffling a good ways in front of him and the breathing of another. The sounds of a conversation drew his concentration further. His eyes would've been narrowed had he not had them closed. The conversation soon became audible.  
  
"He's the one. There is no doubt about that, but we still don't know the purpose of retrieving him" spoke a voice.  
  
"That's true Maxwell, but we can't question the orders. Lest it bring our plans to ruin." The other replied.  
  
As he listened, Hiiro recognized the voices to belong to the two who had captured him. After a loud pop from the fire, he heard the second, the mage, continue.  
  
"I still don't see how broke that spell.." Hiiro found the magician's voice musing this time, and more than a little surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" questioned the first, Maxwell.  
  
Hiiro could almost picture the mage frowning as he answered Maxwell's question, "The spell was not only intended to bind, but also to confuse. I had use a bolt of raw power just to knock him out."  
  
"He could be," Maxwell seemed to pause here as if weighing his words, causing Hiiro to wonder, "an enchanted."  
  
"Enchanted? Do you really think that's possible?" The mage asked his voice seeming strained.  
  
"You're the master of magic," came Maxwell's reply, "You tell me, Wu" the last word seemed added in mockery.  
  
"Duo," 'Wu' growled. The warning in his voice giving Hiiro the feeling of electricity sparking between the two speakers.  
  
Duo, assuming that was the first name of the other, retorted sharply, "What?" The verbal challenge being felt by the one within the cage.  
  
Deciding to no longer remain silent, Hiiro shifted and allowed a soft groan to escape his lips. Placing a hand on his head, He slowly made a move to sit up. His ears still tuned into the two not too far off from him.  
  
Before the sorcerer could reply, Hiiro heard the other shush him, "He's awake," He hissed.  
  
"Wha!? How?" came the exclamation as the caged boy lifted his gaze to find two obsidian orbs, full of astonishment, upon him, "He wasn't supposed to…"  
  
"Awaken?" Duo snapped finishing the magician's sentence, violet eyes glittering dangerously as they traveled over his body, causing another shiver to be suppressed.  
  
"No, not yet anyway." Wu Fei finished darkly.  
  
Hiiro silently watched the two watching him. It was apparent that they viewed him as captured….their prisoner, to take where they will and do with what they will. Swallowing a snort, he pushed himself into an upright position. Cobalt orbs locked onto the two figures. Let them think what they will. Calculatedly, he assessed himself, getting a grasp of what weapons, if any, remained and which were removed. After the momentary assessing, Hiiro found that the only weapons gone from his person, where the two throwing knives. Giving a soft hn at this, he returned his gaze to the other two. They seemed to stop watching him, and were once again discussing amongst themselves.  
  
"If he is an enchanted, think what it could mean." He heard Duo, the boy in black, state. The boy's voice still dark, he noted, but holding an eagerly foreboding note within it.  
  
"Yes, well.." Hiiro cut himself from the conversation, not awaiting the reply of the other. He wasn't going to allow himself to be a prisoner. Swiftly his hand slipped to yet another knife. This one sheathed snugly against his back. The knife in hand, Hiiro drew it up to his throat, preparing to slit it. As the knife touched his skin, however, an excruciating pain tore into his hand and caused his grip on his knife to falter.  
  
"I wouldn't advise you to do that again," Spoke a flat voice, coming from behind him.  
  
The foliage rustled in the said direction and soon parted to reveal yet another boy. Only this one seemed to be a bit younger than he and the other two. He had blondish brown hair that appeared to be worn in a constant ruffle. His clothing was much like of the mage's and his eyes seemed dulled.  
  
Their conversation interrupted, the other two heads snapped up. Hiiro watched as the mage's gaze fell on the boy and one of the dark brows arched, "Lee, I thought I had told you to return to the palace and inform her highness of the capture."  
  
Lee looked boredly at foliage and greenery around him. From what the caged one could tell the heat from the humidity was causing the boy's robes to rest uncomfortably about him. "You did." He replied his gaze finally going to Wu Fei, "and I did as I was ordered. I am only here because I was told by the Princess to return and inform you that she awaits the prisoner's arrival."  
  
Duo's gaze narrowed and a dark smile appeared on his face, "What makes her think we'll hand him over so easily?" he quipped.  
  
At this, Lee's gaze fell upon the guard and a shrug was given, "She believes you to be under her allegiance. What else would she expect."  
  
Duo seemed to laugh at that and nodded to Lee, "Right you are. Tell her we shall be there shortly." 


	2. Legends

Author's Note: Again **sighs** I do –not- own Gundam Wing, but this story is 100% mine, except for Lee, he's a character whom I'm borrowing from a friend ^^. Arigatou mon!  
  
Secondly: Arigatou for the reviews ^_^ I was surprised to see the first chapter receive so many. Also I added some more things in on the first chapter. Initially I had intended to use what I added as the second, but felt it fit better at the first..*blinks* if that makes any sense lol ^^;; I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I thought it'd be a good cutting point. Oh! And between wavy separation denotes a flash back type thing..it was in italics, but I don't know how to get those to work of ff.net.  
  
Thirdly: Thanks for taking the time to read my fic ^^, I appreciate my readers. If you're reading for the first time, please R/R. I don't care if you put up a flame or just a one liner..as long as I know there is someone out there  
  
All right now enough of my babble, on with the fic **hand flourish**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Deep within the halls of a regal palace, an anxious princess paced. It had been three days since she had received word that her quarry was captured and now she waited impatiently for that quarry to arrive. She was overjoyed when she had first laid eyes on the boy through the scrying mirror. The son of the First Morning Star was soon to be hers.  
  
The Sons of the Morning Stars was a legend, an ancient one, which had been recorded and told in her country for years long before her birth. Even as this thought crossed her mind, she could picture herself sitting on her bed and looking to her grandmother, eager to hear the tale. Her grandmother's voice rang soundly in her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**  
  
"During a time when the beings of this planet were growing disrespectful, a wondrous phenomenon occurred in the sky. The five Morning Stars appeared. Upon each star's birth, it was said that young boy was born.  
  
These boys, whom were born with the stars, were told to be enchanted each containing a beast and each beast representing an element. One was born with the Seraph the spirit elemental, One born with Phoenix the fire elemental, One born with Siren the water elemental, One born with Gargoyle; earth elemental, and lastly One born with Dragon, Air elemental.  
  
Now the purpose of the boys' birth was a great debate, many of the ancients simply dubbed it an accident; the boys simply absorbed the catalyst that occurred upon the star's birth. Others argued that they were divine beings sent to revolutionize the planet. Whatever the purpose, their presence caused a Great War to befall the planet, the nations, ours heading it off, began fighting amongst themselves, each wanting to posses at least one of the children.  
  
The children, however, had another plan in mind. What all it entailed is still unknown to this day, but everyone knows they sacrificed themselves to their power and the war halted at the demise of the nations, those who were innocent were protected by the Sons. The Morning Stars continued to remain in the sky after the death of the boys, as a reminder of that day. After that moment, the 5 sons were never mentioned in the scripts again.  
  
Or so it was said. You see it 1,000 years after that Great War when their presence returned to the script. The appearance was brief and stated to have been a warning. The Celestial Sons will return long after they're forgotten, upon their return retribution for the past will be dealt and that which was stolen will be returned." At this point the princess could see her Grandmother's eyes shift out of focus. As though she were thinking on those words, a small whimsical smile would touch the corners the aged face as she continued, "But, it's merely a story, child.  
  
**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The princess gave a small laugh and shook her head, "You were wrong Grandmother," she stated as she clasped her hands behind her back and turned to face one of the large windows overlooking the courtyard. The day was brilliant; it seemed as though world was reflecting her eager anticipation. The clouds floated lazily ahead and the calls of courtiers drifted towards the open windows.  
  
A gentle breeze caressed the princess's brow as she reflected. For the longest time, she too had believed the legend to be a –just- a story. That was until a mysterious Sorceress appeared after her Grandmother's death. The woman had been an enchantment in her own right. Her beauty was only paralleled by the power she welded. Through the Sorceress the princess was shown the truth. With that truth also told to hunt the five out and kill them upon sight. Allowing them to live would mean the fall of the kingdom, and perhaps, once again, the planet.  
  
Another laugh slipped past the princess's lips and she turned to lean on the sill of the window. The woman had been foolish to tell her the truth of the legend. The princess knew that the Sorceress expected her to follow her commands. She even did so, to a point. She went out and hired the girl that was recommended for hunting the enchanted. She had a local mage set up the wards that had been advised. She even set up the death room, though she wasn't going to use it. She had had other plans for the Celestial Sons. Why destroy all that power? That was her logic.  
  
Though a pacifist by nature, she figured it wouldn't hurt if the kingdom had a strong defense. After all an attack without one would crumble all her hopes for the future. She wouldn't mind too much, preaching her views from the street, but everyone knew that if you had a seat of power you couldn't be as easily dismissed. Besides, despite the ever-present pressures and constant changes, she enjoyed the cushy life.  
  
A whimsical sigh met the air. She couldn't believe she was so close to possessing the final Son. The other four hadn't been as hard to track as the one she was about to receive. The first two had even been in her very own court! The desert waif was a bit of a challenge. But with a fat bribe to the baron father, the boy was in her hands in no time flat. She had practically stumbled on the fourth, having been in the market as he was performing. Kidnapping him from his troupe proved nothing.  
  
Now, any other kingdom would've grown suspicious at their young leader had they seen the said leader beginning to collect young men, and perhaps this kingdom would've done the same had their princess's taste for fine young men not been renown. To keep from raising suspicions, the princess herself had told that tale, even to the point of creating a bower and placing the two she'd 'captured' within.  
  
"And," the princess giggled, "with any luck another will be added today."  
  
As though answering the princess's thought, a blonde 'porter' appeared suddenly at her side. "Princess," spoke the woman, a devious smile playing on her face, "The first Son has arrived."  
  
"Excellent, Dorothy" The royal one replied, excitement causing her voice to bounce, "dress him and immediately send him to the bower"  
  
"As you wish, Relena." Dorothy replied, bowing deeply before the princess.  
  
Relena smiled, now all five were within her grasp. 


End file.
